The Unbelievable Saga
by Major144
Summary: On Namek a new more powerful set of Dragon Balls has been created. A villain named Sluggor ends up stealing the new Dragon Balls to conquer the universe, now it's up to Goku and the gang to stop him. A bunch of action and crazy antics await our heroes
1. Chapter 1 Theft

The Unbelievable Saga

Chapter 1 Theft

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. This is just a story for fun.

On the planet Namek two young and highly skilled Namekians were creating a new set of Dragon Balls in their home. Which they had decided to name the Deluxe Dragon Balls. The Namekians were named Deron and Nero.

"Yes the Deluxe Dragon Balks are finally complete!" Declared Deron.

"Yes now our planet as two sets of Dragon Balls." Said Nero.

At that moment Moorie walked into the house.

"Hello Deron. Hello Nero. What have you been working on?" Asked Moorie before he saw the Deluxe Dragon Balls. "What are those?" He demanded.

"Those are the Deluxe Dragon Balls. They are twice as powerful as the original and grant twice the wishes." Said Deron proudly.

"Let me get this straight, you created a set if Dragon Balls that are twice as strong as the originals and they grant a greater number of wishes?" Said Moorie.

"Correct." Said Nero.

"Ok. Are you two trying to invite doom to our planet? Our planet already has Dragon Balls on it. If the galaxy knew about these even more powerful Dragon Balls then every made tyrant and their armies are going to come invading!" Exclaimed Moorie.

"Oh relax. The last time Namek was invaded was over twenty years ago. It's not some crazed villain is going to come busting in any minute and steal the Deluxe Dragon Balls." Said Nero.

At that moment one of the house walls exploded and several armored figures busted in followed a creature that looked like a yellow Namekian wearing a purple armor.

"Who are you?" Asked Moorie.

"I am Sluggor. I am a proud member of the Slugamkian race!" Declared Sluggor.

"What do you want?" Asked Nero.

"I have come for the Dragon Balls to use for my own purposes. My race is strong and very skilled, but we don't possess the ability to create something like the Dragon Balls, so I've just decided to steal yours and conquer the universe." Said Sluggor.

"Well unfortunately for you they only work for those who know the Namekian language." Said Deron.

"I know it." Said Sluggor in perfect Namekian language.

The armored troops easily knocked over the Namekians and grabbed the Deluxe Dragon Balls.

"Thank you for making these. I'll make sure to use them well!" Laughed Sluggor.

Sluggor and his troops ran to a nearby saucer ship, loaded up, and took off.

"I better go alert King Kai." Said Moorie.

Lightyears away on Earth Goku and the and the gang were hanging out. Goten and Trunks were randomly having an argument about whose mom was tougher. When suddenly Goku received a telepathic call from King Kai.

"Greetings Goku." Said King Kai.

"Oh hey King Kai. How's it going?" Said Goku.

"Not to good I just received a call from Moorie. Aberrantly a new more powerful set of Dragon Balls have just been created. Unfortunately a guy called Sluggor and his troops just stole and now he plans to them to rule the universe." Said King Kai.

"That's terrible!" Exclaimed Goku.

"Tell me about. You need to stop Sluggor before he activates the Dragon Balls." Said King Kai.

"You can count on me." Said Goku.

Goku told everybody else what was going on.

"How dare this Sluggor guy steals from my people!" Snarled Piccolo.

"Finally something to do." Said Vegeta.

"Bulma we need to use the Capsule Corp Ship." Said Goku.

"Sure thing." Said Bulma.

"Thanks." Said Goku.

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, 18, Tien, and Yamcha loaded up into the Capsule Corp ship and took off.

"So exactly where are we going?" Asked Vegeta.

"Oh don't worry King Kai gave me the coordinates." Said Goku as he typed some keys on the ships computer.

The ship went into hyperdrive mode and took off. The quest had began. On Earth Goten and Trunks were still arguing on whose mom was tougher.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Random Contest and Mind

The Unbelievable Saga

Chapter 2 Random Contest and Mind control

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. This is just a story for fun.

On Earth Goten and Trunks were still arguing over whose mom was tougher. This would have been alright if they were kids, but they were teenagers. Both Chichi and Bulma were both getting annoyed at the argument.

"That's enough!" Shouted both mothers.

Both teens stopped arguing and looked at the ground.

"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves!" Declared Chichi.

"Besides it's so obvious who should when in a fight." Said Bulma.

"I would!" Declared Chichi and Bulma at the same time.

The two women looked at each other confused then they gave each other a death glare.

"What do you mean you can beat me in a fight?" Asked Chichi.

"Oh please my superior intellect can easily help me build something to defeat you." Said Bulma.

"Oh please you've survived so far by dumb luck or one of the guys coming to rescue you. Even in my old age I can easily defeat you with my fighting skills." Said Chichi.

"Oh yeah! Fine I'll defeat you without using any technology at all!" Declared Bulma.

"Fine by me. Just to be fair I'll give you two hours to prepare." Said Chichi.

"Fine." Said Bulma as she stormed off.

Chichi stormed off. Goten and Trunks just starred in confusion. Apparently they were going to see a fight between their moms.

Deep in hyperspace Sluggor's ship was traveling towards the villains home planet. Sluggor was thinking about ruling the universe, when he thought about having a queen to rule besides him.

"A king needs a queen. Lets see I want a beautiful women with blond hair and is also incredibly strong. But where would I find a women like that." Thought Sluggor.

In another part of space Goku and the gang were traveling through hyperspace. The tea was looking slightly board as they waited to arrive on the enemy planet.

Back on Earth Bulma was fiddling in her lab trying to think of a way to beat Chichi. Then she saw master Roshi walking by. An idea popped into Bulma's head. She pulled out a syringe and snuck up on Master Roshi. A jab and a yelp latter Bulma had a sample of Master Roshi's blood.

"With this blood sample I will unlock the secrets of Master Roshi's muscle growth form." Said Bulma.

Bulma imagined Chichi standing before ready to fight. Then Bulma grew muscles and towered over Chichi. Bulma slammed a giant fist down on Chichi easily defeating her. Bulma snickered at the thought.

Then Bulma remembered that Chichi was still a skilled warrior. There was still a chance she could win. Bulma decided to cheat a little more. Bulma looked through her medicine cabinet and found some pills she made. Bulma took the pills and went looking for Chichi. She found Chichi sipping some tea at a table outside. Chichi left to go do go do something. Bulma walked over to the tea and dropped some pills into it.

"Drink up pig!" Giggled Bulma as she walked away.

Chichi returned and drank her tea. She then became incredible hungry and went to go eat some food.

In her lab Bulma figured out the secret to Master Roshi's muscle growth. Bulma created a pill to give her muscles and took it. Instantly she started to grow muscles and become huge.

"Just wait until Chichi sees me now." Said Bulma as she flexed her muscles.

Lightyears away Sluggor's ship had just arrived at Sluggor's home planet Slugta. Sluggor and his henchmen got off the ship with the Deluxe Dragon Balls.

"Ah finally were back home. With these Deluxe Dragon Balls I will rule the universe!" Declared Sluggor.

The villain and his henchmen made their way to a large castle that was their home base. They had just arrived when another henchmen appeared saying that there was another ship coming in from out of orbit.

"What should we do sir?" Asked the henchman.

"Let them come." Said Sluggor.

The Deluxe Dragon Balls were gathered up and Sluggor summoned the dragon. The Deluxe Dragon was a massive gold and green creature with six arms.

"I'm am Daylax. What is your wish?" Said the dragon.

"My first wish is that my power level to be greatly increased." Said Sluggor.

"Your wish is granted." Said Daylax.

Sluggor felt energy surge through him. His aura flared up and he flexed his muscles.

"I feel great! Time to test my powers against those intruders." Said Sluggor.

Sluggor and his henchmen went off to face the intruders. In the sky Goku and the others were arriving in their ship ready for battle.

On Earth Chichi was in the kitchen eating several tons of food. For some reason she was incredibly hungry. She ate and ate, her belly growing larger and larger.

"Uh...I can't stop eating." Said Chichi.

Then Chichi saw what time it was time for the fight. Chichi stumbled outside to fight. Bulma stomped out covered in muscles. Gotens and Trunks came out to watch the fight.

"This is going to be easy." Said Bulma as easily knocked Chichi to the ground. "I win."

"You cheated. I demand a rematch." Said Chichi.

"Ok name your challenge." Said Bulma.

"Ok...um I challenge you to a eating contest." Said Chichi.

A table with a bunch of food on it was brought out. Bulma and Chichi started eating the food as fast as they could both growing fatter as they continued. Finally Chichi finished off all the food.

"I win." Said Chichi.

"I challenge you to...a um...burping contest." Said Bulma.

"Ok." Said Chichi.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuurrrrrpppp!" Burped Bulma.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppp!" Chichi.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppp!" Burped Bulma.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppp!" Burped Chichi.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Burped Bulma.

Chichi just glared at Bulma.

"Ok I challenge you to...,.a farting contest." Said Chichi.

"Fine!" Said Bulma.

"Ffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrttttttttt!" Farted Chichi.

"Fffffffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttt!" Farted Bulma.

"Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttt!" Chichi.

Bulma tried to let out another fart, but couldn't.

"Ok...you won that one. You want to call it a tie?" Said Bulma.

"Yeah I'm good with that." Said Chichi.

"Ok now we need to return to normal. Boys go get the dragon balls. Don't worry there in a vault in my lab." Said Bulma.

The dragon balls were gathered summoning the dragon. Bulma wished herself and Chichi back to normal. The dragon balls then scattered all over the earth. Bulma and Chichi shook hands saying everything was good.

On planet Slugta Goku and the others were exiting their ship, when they were met with Sluggor and his troops.

"So your the one who stole the dragon balls from the Namakians." Said Goku.

"I am. I am Sluggor and you will tremble before me!" Declared Sluggor.

"Oh please. I'm the Prince of all Sayians! I bow to no one!" Said Vegita.

Sluggor wasn't paying any attention to Vegita, his eyes were on 18.

"Oh a beautiful blond and she looks powerful. She shall be my queen." Thought Sluggor as his eyes flashed green.

A dazed look appeared in 18's eyes, she flew through the air and landed next to other heroes looked at Sluggor.

"What did you do to her?" Demanded Goku.

"I have the power to control people's minds. I've just made that women my servant and she shall be my queen. Now I will turn you Sayians into slaves." Said Sluggor as he looked at Goku and Vegita.

Sluggor's eyes glowed green, but Goku and Vegita still had the same looks on their faces. Sluggor gritted his teeth in anger.

"Blast,your minds are immune to my powers! I guess I'll just have to deal with you the old fashion way." Said Sluggor as he got into a fighting stance.

"Fine then. Lets settle this." Said Goku as he and the other heroes got into fighting stances to begin the final fight.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Crazy Fight

The Unbelievable Saga

Chapter 3 Crazy Fight

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. This is just a story for fun.

Goku and Vegita charged at Sluggor swing their fist. Sluggor easily blocked their attacks and sent them both flying with a couple of powerful punches. Goku and Vegita went super Sayian and charged back at Sluggor continuing the fight.

Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo were fighting all the henchmen. They were easily defeating them, when suddenly 18 appeared and slammed a fist into Yamcha's gut! Yamcha clutched his gut in pain. Tien charged at 18, but she easily dodged him. Then 18 grabbed Tien and smashed him into Yamcha knocking them both to the ground. Piccolo charged towards 18 and the both of them got into a fierce fight. Tien and Yamcha staggered to their feet.

"Man...were out of our league." Said Yamcha.

"Your right. There's on,y one thing we can do to up our levels." Said Tien.

"Oh yeah I think I know where your going with this." Said Yamcha.

"It's fusion time." Said Tien.

The two of them stood side by side doing a little dance towards one another until their fingers touched. There was a bright flash of light and a new figure appeared. The new figure resembled a fusion of Tien and Yamcha's features. The new figure wore a blue vest, around his waist was a green sash, and he had white silky pants, dark shoes, and black wristbands. His hair style was a mix of Tien's baldness on the front, and Yamcha's spiky hair on the back. He also had Tien's third eye, which has been rotated 180°, and Yamcha's facial scars.

"We are Tiencha!" Declared the new warrior as he charged forward dealing out blows to the henchmen as he raced towards 18.

18 saw him coming and tried to launch a counterattack, but Tiencha was to fast and knocked her to the ground. Piccolo starred at Tiencha impressed.

"Good job. I see you used fusion." Said Piccolo.

"Yep." Said Tiencha.

18 got up looking confused.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were mind controlled by Sluggor and attacked us." Said Piccolo.

"Someone is going to pay!" Snarled 18.

"Well it looks like you'll have plenty of guys to beat up." Said Tiencha as he pointed ahead.

Thousands of henchmen were flying towards the group shouting battle cries. The three heroes charged forward to meet the enemy.

Goku and Vegita were now in their Super Sayian Two forms. Goku saw the others being attacked by the huge horde of henchmen.

"Looks like were going to need some help. Vegita I need to head to Earth for a few minutes can you handle this guy?" Said Goku.

"Of course I can handle this guy! I'm the prince of all Sayians!" Shouted Vegita as he slammed into Sluggor to buy Goku some time.

Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport to Earth. He found everyone hanging around Capsule Corp. Goku quickly explained the situation and teleported everyone to Slugta. Goku went to fight Sluggor, while everyone else faced the henchmen.

Goten and Trunks fused to form Gotenks and created an army of exploding ghost to attack the henchmen. Gohan charged forward deriving powerful blows to the henchmen. Videl stood next to Chichi fighting off henchmen.

"I have a crazy idea. Lets do some fusion." Said Chichi.

"Ok." Said Videl.

The two of them did the fusion dance and formed a new warrior wearing a blue karate outfit.

"We are Chidel." Said the new warrior as she charged forward to join the fight.

Bulma was looking around nervously. She wasn't a fighter. Then she rembered something in her pocket. She reached and pulled out the potara earings.

"I have a great idea." Said Bulma as she looked over at 18. "Hey 18 I need you to put one of these earrings on."

"Fine." Said 18 as she flew over to Bulma.

The two of them put the earrings on and fused. A women in a blue outfit stood in their place with a head of blond hair and blue streaks.

"We are Bulma18!" Said the new warrior as she flew into the sky.

She saw Sluggor's ship nearby and lifted up with her mind. Bulma18 took the ship apart and reassembled it into a giant energy cannon to attack the henchmen.

Elsewhere Goku and Vegita were in their Super Sayian Three forms fighting Sluggor.

"Man this guy is tough. Time to go Super Sayian Four." Said Goku as he and Vegita transformed into their next forms.

The two Sayianwartiors charged forward. Sluggor powered up some more and blocked their attacks. Then he knocked them back with an energy wave.

"Looks like it's time...for some fusion." Said Goku.

"Fine." Grumbled Vegita.

The two of them preformed the fusion dance and changed into Gogeta. The fusion warrior now had Harry arms and a monkey tail.

"I'll crush you!" Bellowed Sluggor as he charged forward and hit Gogeta in the face.

Gogeta didn't budge. Sluggor starred at Gogeta in shock. Gogeta punched Sluggor in the chest and sent him smashing through several mountains. Sluggor flew out of the rubble covered in wounds. Sluggor saw his palace and flew towards it. It was time to make another wish. Sluggor made it into the palace and summoned Daylax.

"What is your wish?" Asked Daylax.

"I wish for-" Began Sluggor, but Gogeta suddenly appeared punching him in the face and sending him flying.

"Ok now what do we do?" Thought Gogeta as he looked at the Deluxe Dragon Balls.

"You could make wishes." Suggested King Kai's voice in Gogeta.

"Ok." Said Gogeta.

"I'll translate for you. The dragon only answers wishes if they're spoken in Namekian." Said King Kai.

Gogeta thought about what to wish for. Sluggor came back staggering and glared at Gogeta. Sluggor threw himself at Gogeta's back wraping his arms around him. Gogeta didn't really notice.

"I wish this adventure never happen." Said Gogeta.

King Ki translated.

"Your wish shall be granted." Said Daylax.

"Nnnnnnoooooooooo!" Screamed Sluggor.

There was a flash of light and everything was gone.

On Namek Deron and Nero were trying to think of something to create, but couldn't think of anything. On Slugta Sluggor thought about stealing the dragon balls, but then changed his mind. On Earth Goku was hanging out with his friends and family. And so the adventure that never was ended.

The End.


End file.
